Rubi
Content Author: Third Relationship can be gotten by:Rubi '''is a character found in the Tel'Adre Bakery. They can be found by using the "chat" option. In order to romance them, the champion must gain at least 15 relationship with them. *Drinking Tea: 5 points *Drinking Milk: 3 points *Talking: 2 points '''Ingame Description: A cute human girl moves from table to table, bussing the empty ones and serving drinks to the occupied. She’s pretty flat-chested, and wears a pink and white frilly waitress uniform with an apron. When she turns her back to you, you can tell she’s not entirely human, what with the long red spaded tail coming out from under her dress. "I-I’m a... I’ve liked pretty dresses and heels and all that since I was a kid. So when I came to Tel’Adre, I saw it as my chance to reinvent myself. But it’s been... hard to reveal my true self. So what I mean to say is: I’m a boy." Rubi's Place After asking to go to his place, he finds a replacement for his work and shows you the way to his home. Once inside you have the option to have sex, talk, or show you his closet. Sex [ *'Tease him:' Giving him a hand-job and fingering his rump, but denying orgasm. Raises lust by 4. *'Fuck him:' Performing anal but once again denying him release. Can also by done vaginally but requires you to turn him female, (See Bimbo Rubi) *'Massage:' (Requires male or herm Rubi) Upon reaching an affection level of 50%, you can receive a massage that lowers your fatigue by 40, decreases libido by 1, and raises lust by 3. At the end of the massage you are given an option of either allowing him to finally cum or prevent him from doing so. *'Release:' If Rubi was denied orgasm you will receive this option next visit. (Giving him prostate stimulation until he reaches orgasm *'Get Fucked:' (Requires vagina) Will increase sensitivity by 2. Closet The items menu is under this option. Ask to see Rubi's closet. He will excitedly take you to his bedroom to show you his huge closet full of clothes and shoes. He asks if you would like him to wear something for you. You can then have him wear an outfit or give him various items. 'Give item:' *Bimbo Liqueur turns Rubi into Bimbo Rubi. **Debimbo does not work on Bimbo Rubi. *Succubi Milk increase female characteristics, decrease male characteristics and transforms her into a succubus *Purified Succubus Milk increases female characteristics and decrease male characteristics *Incubi Draft or Purified Incubi Draft increases male characteristics and decrease female characteristics *Equinum gives Rubi a horse cock and balls *GroPlus can be used to increase breasts or penis *Reducto can be used to decrease breasts or penis *Trap Oil reduces both breast and penis size (where applicable), but will not change gender (more research needed) **Will eventually turn Rubi's nipples Onyx Black. Next application will turn Rubi's eyes black. *Whisker Fruit starts turning Rubi into a pink furred cat-morph, starting with ears, hands, etc *Pure Peaches can be used, but only in full stacks of 5. **The first stack gives Rubi feathery ears and if Rubi has a penis, randomly changes it (more research needed) **The second stack gives Rubi cherry red skin with silver stripes and a grey belly. **The third stack gives Rubi a blue penis with tentacles around its head and base (almost like Minerva) Notes ''- Giving 3 Incubi draft bars prevents you from giving him Bimbo Liqueur. 1 or 2 still allow it, though. No longer seems to be the case in 0.8.16, I gave him 10 Incubi Drafts and I could still Bimbo him.'' ''- If denied orgasm 3 times in a row, Rubi will get blue balls. (Giving him a stronger ejaculation when allowed release.)'' ''- If denied orgasm +4 times in a row, his ejaculation will be more powerful.'' *If you're a Naga, you can hypnotize him. The requirements are as follows: *PC needs to have a bigger dick than Rubi. *PC needs 85 or higher Corruption. *Rubi needs to use masculine pronouns. *Rubi needs to have a bust of C-cup or less. *Rubi can't be a bimbo. 'Rubi's Outfits' Rubi has a number of outfits the PC can give to him. These include *Bimbo Mini-dress *Dashing Outfit With Tight Leather Pants *Green Adventurer's Outfit *Long Dress *Nurse's Clothes *Rubber Fetish Clothes *Suit-clothes *Tube Top *Slutty Swimwear *Sheer Bodysuit *Risque Waitress Uniform *Bondage Straps *Inquisitor Corset Talk *'Identity': Choose whether to have Rubi use he or she pronouns. Can be switched to the other at any time. Bimbo Rubi Giving Rubi Bimbo Liqueur causes him to become a female, also turning the now female Rubi into a constantly horny bimbo. There is a random event upon attempting to see her at the bakery where Dia tells you that Rubi went off with another man. Here, you can choose to find her or leave it be. For the latter you simply leave the bakery and Rubi will be back the next time, and the event continues to come up randomly. Choosing to find her will lead you to a scene where Rubi is about to have sex with a man, allowing another choice to either sit and watch or interrupt. These lead to different scenes but end up at the same point, with you confronting Rubi about her actions. Rubi explains that her new body comes with an intense lust to feed, and so you are presented with four choices. You can stop her from seeing anyone else; allowing her to freely fuck whoever; breaking up with her or choosing to be Rubi's pimp. As of 0.7.10a3, there seems to be no difference between the choices aside from breaking up, which removes all interaction with Rubi. Choosing to be Rubi's pimp will give you your cut whenever you go to her house, though it doesn't tell you how much your cut is - it adds it automatically. All other interactions seem to stay the same. (Tested in 0.8.16) Trivia *The Bimbo Mini-dress will no longer show up as a suggestion for Rubi’s outfits. It’s something that requires the PC and Rubi to both be bimbos and isn’t something you even give to him – it just shows up in a shopping event that rarely procs. *The Dashing Outfit With Tight leather Pants, Green Adventurer's Outfit, Long Dress, Rubber Fetish Clothes, Suit-clothes and the Tube Top can all be found and bought from Tailor in Tel'Adre. *The Nurse's Clothes can be found by defeating the Imp Horde in Deep Cave or can be bought from Benoit's pawn shop in the Bizarre Bazaar as a rare purchasable in Slot 3 (10% chance).